


Sugary sweet skies

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Oneshot, POV First Person, Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer





	Sugary sweet skies

‘I wish you could be mine, I think of you all the time’

My heart pounded but felt dead as I saw you vanish once again, as if seeing you disappear once before was hard enough I now see you at nigh in my sleep. I rustle with my thoughts hoping that I would never smell the faint scent of roses and vanilla again, the scent you had that drove me mad. Laying on my back, staring up at the dark ceiling ahead of me hoping for a sign, a word of sorts that I wasn’t the only one who had the vivid dreams of words unspoken and things I wish I had done with her before you were mercilessly taken out of my arms. 

Days went by slower, minutes felt like hours. Rooms felt colder, my hand feeling a light breeze even if the room had been stagnant, a phantoms hand to hold my own through this endless maze I find myself trapped in. I always secretly wished that feeling would pass, I wanted to feel the warmth of someone’s hand holding mine not this painful reminder that you were gone forever. 

And soon enough I began to hate everything that reminded me of you, every good thing to every bad thing. It caused my mind to spiral downwards and my vision grow blurry as tears would begin to roll down my cheeks anytime something that sparked that memory was mentioned. They say they’re worried, but they didn’t worry about you when you needed it the most;yet, they claim it wasn’t their doing - they hurt you beyond repair and I, and I just wasn’t enough to stop you. The sugary sweet skies we’d look up on on those hot sour summer days to the sweet spring afternoons enjoying each others lively company. Now I sit alone where we would talk about the big and small things, where we would laugh and cry. No amount of yelling in the mirror that only bounced back my words, or any mental training to get over you. You lingered in every part of my mind, shaking away everything else around me to leave room only for you. 

My head tilted to the side as I looked where you once were and see nothing more than patches of grass dancing in place in the wind. A shaky sigh I look back forward, no sound besides the light breezes embracing whispers that murmured the stinging memories. Hugging myself like you would hug me on those dark days I would have, it wasn’t the same anymore. 

I try to catch my lost breaths as places suddenly flash around me, moving like backdrops that circled me with flashing colors, overwhelming my senses, I try to scream but it comes out silent. Holding the sides of my head to try and disappear from the chaos and squeezing my eyes shut to not show my anxiety tearing me up from the inside out ruthlessly, only faint color for a few short moments before everything goes black. Fearful, I slowly open my eyes to the welcoming smile of the sunset sugar sweet skies, looking to my side and seeing you’re still not by my side. I feel the pain in my chest grow but I look back at the sky and the pain of my mind going to expression as I sadly smile. 

“I hope you’re doing ok, wherever you are.”


End file.
